Long Winter's Night
by SunStealingPixie
Summary: Two spies, one a psychologist, the other the patient. Both of them wondering when they are going to be out and back in the field
1. Chapter 1

The sweet harmonies in the back ground kept her movements in beat. Her heels slid off quietly as she scampered into the back room of the estate. Sadie reached underneath her dress and pulled out the locksmith tools. The door in front of her would not be easy to undo, but not impossible. "Damn thing needs to be easier." she whispered to the lock.

"_Cherie _if it were easy anyone could get in." A low growl came from behind her. The simple patter of her heart beat cranked up a notch. She now felt the heat of another body in the same room. She turned slowly on the ball of her foot.

Silently her leg extended to where it met his jaw, a nasty crunch came from the stranger's mouth, a low grunt and a thud of his body. Sadie quickly searched his body for a gun or identification. She came up with a driver's license, William Grant was the name, American citizen newly acquired green card, Canadian decent. Sadie dragged his body into the empty closet and went back to picking the lock.

A few moments passed before the tale tale _click_ emerged from the lock. She opened the door and peeked into the study, a computer screen dimly lit the room. Sadie's body was halfway through the doorway, she could see the screen her camera was in range and her finger on the trigger. "_Chere, _you are going to have to hit harder to take me down." her hand jerked and she missed the screen completely.

She tried again to kick him against his lower thigh. He grabbed her ankle and twisted her against him. "I'm on your side, would you stop trying to kill me?" his hushed whisper blew across her ear and his lips brushed against her wig. "This is not your hair no?" He kept one hand on her waist and the other inched to the fake hairline. "Such a sad way to hide your beauty."

Her face jerked away from his touch and she wrenched away from his arm. "I don't know who the hell you think you are. But no one touches me, got it?" She snapped as he held his own hands up in defense. A simple nod was given and she slipped back into the study, she got the picture and left out of an open window in the study. Her feet moved silently against the grass, she never let anyone touch her, never let anyone get that close. This total stranger had been able to strip down her defenses within a few moments. _William Grant, _she thought to herself, _who was he and why did he come into my life. _

A new sound of padding feet intermixed and fell into step with hers. _Grant_ she thought idly, his shaggy blonde hair was matted with sweat and he looked strained as he tried to keep up with her pace. "Having troubles William?" she asked into the wind. "Or should I take this up a pace?" her body surged forward, the slit in the dress allowed her legs to fully extend. He groaned but was able to keep pace with her again. No conversation just the steady beat of her pace. "Why are you following me?" Sadie's voice strung out in the darkness, they were coming to the safe house and she began to fade off her pace.

Grant tried to catch his breath he fell down to the ground and rolled over on his back. He hadn't run in over a year, and although in good physical condition his stamina had yet to come back. "I was told to be your partner." he finally gasped out. "Chief Merrin sent me." He grabbed for his wallet but Sadie motioned him to stop. "Oh you already searched me eh?" He asked with a click of his tongue. "You should've trusted me. I could've saved you the search." she shrugged her shoulders and turned away from him. She didn't want to talk to this boy who had so easily overpowered her and broken the wall she had around her. "Or perhaps your silence is a sign that you wanted to search me, that you wanted to be that close to my body."

Her face sneered at his remark, she would never want to be close to such a vulgar man. She kicked his rib and watched him squirm, "Why would I ever want to be that close to a heathen like you?" she asked the acid rising in her throat. He had broken her boundary, he had followed her, she was pissed and aggression was the only cure. "I suggest you never touch me again. Got it?" Her anger was almost palpable, even though she was saying no her eyes craved attention. Will watched her body language as she walked into the house, she was strong and scary. But when she thought no one was watching, after she had moved into the house, she wiped away her eyes, she had been crying.

_The poor thing, scared, afraid, easy enough to read_. Will thought to himself. He groaned as he tried to adjust himself to the new pain she had given to him. _Yes Sadie Miller would be a tough girl to crack. Tough but doable. _Will laughed at how angry she had gotten when he had mentioned her search. She was beautiful no one could doubt that, but his job was to fix her emotional problems and barriers. He limped his way back to the house. The window curtains wavered slightly, she had been watching him.

She moved silently across the wooden floor and into the hallway leading to the door. She turned the lock and moved away from the door, her legs moving her to the kitchen. Sadie had always been a good chef but she hadn't had any time for it recently. The water was in the pan and was set to boil, she had yet to make the sauce, when Will made it to the door, He was enraged when he found it locked. She sashayed her way to the door and leaned against it. "Who is it?" she asked mock innocently, her fingers danced on the door frame. She could hear his low growl through the cracks in between the door and its frame. "Growling will get you no where. Say please."

Will could almost picture the smile plastered on her pretty face. He heaved a sigh and put on a smile for her. "Why my dear it's the only other person out in this damn ice box." he heard her silence and was almost afraid that she had left and returned to the inner of the house. He pounded on the door and tried to keep his hands warm. "By God please, please let me in." He bellowed to the door.

Sadie called from the kitchen, "It's been open, you just don't try to unlock things." She had gone back to her cooking after she had said to say please, unlocking the door as she left. Will barged into the kitchen with an angry scowl on his face, he looked cold, and tired. She simply kept stirring the contents of the pot, adding spices every so often.

Will looked at her, she had taken off the dress and the wig and stood in a pair of jeans and a sweater. Her long brown hair swept right above her shoulder blades. So beautiful, _focus on the job Will, not the physique. _his mind scolded, Will changed his gaze to stare higher than her waist line. She finally turned around to look at him with beautiful green eyes. _This is going to be a long weekend, both thought to themselves. _


	2. Letter to Readers

**Readers of my original works,**

I am happy to say that all of my original stories are now moved over to fictionpress. They have all the original type and none of the wonderful reviews you have given them. I will only be updating on there and in about a month I will remove them from fanfiction and leave only my fan fiction related books. If you have any questions or concerns please message me!

Love,

_The Sun Stealer_


End file.
